<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cody, Come Home by Ashcantwrite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104432">Cody, Come Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcantwrite/pseuds/Ashcantwrite'>Ashcantwrite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, I wrote this at 4am, M/M, and his boys love him, listen i have a lot of emotions about the 212th, no beta we die like men, obi-wan loves his boys, short torture scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcantwrite/pseuds/Ashcantwrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody goes missing for far too long.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>212th Attack Battalion &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Absence and Emotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mando'a at the bottom</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With another battle won, the 212th climbed into their transport ships and Obi-wan began his role call. The general calling out everyone’s names and mentally marking them present was now part of the routine after every battle the 212th went through. Obi-wan wanted to make sure everyone was there and safe. Through this method they learned who had fallen and who was injured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cody?” The role call began. Starting with Cody as it always did, who was normally right there next to the general at all times. Yet today it seemed he had gotten on another transport. Obi-wan would loop around at the end of the list and ask for him again. “Boil?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Here sir”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Waxer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s also here, just heavily injured. I’ve got him” Boil responded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Boil, Crys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Present, mostly”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gearshift?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flying, sir”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Longshot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little banged up, but i’m here”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The list went on for a few more minutes until Obi-wan had named off all of his men. The only one that wasn’t accounted for was Cody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cody? Cody, are you on the other transport?” The general spoke into his comm, he did his best to not let any doubts or worries become visible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not over here sir” One of the troops responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worry began to rise in Obi-wan’s chest, they were so close to having a casualty free fight. He was not about to let the only casualty be his dear commander. In his heart he could feel that Cody was still out there, still alive. Maybe he had just missed the transports. “Gearshift, turn around and land”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just do it” His tone wasn’t commanding, it was almost fightend. Gearshift obliged and turned the transport around and landed back on the planet. “Longshot, Crys, and Gearshift come with me. Helix and Boil stay here and look after Waxer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gearshift got out of the pilot's seat and joined the others in looking at their general in confusion. Still they followed their generals orders, they all knew in their head that they were looking for Cody. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After nearly three hours of retracing steps and looking for their dear commander, no luck. They were stopped near a cliff, very close to their transport, when Obi-wan just dropped to the ground. Longshot, Crys, and Gearshift all rushed to his aid, confused as to what happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir? Are you alright?” Crys asked, offering him a hand to help him stand back up. Obi-wan ignored the hand and looked...distant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can feel him...He’s alive. Yet I cannot see him.” He spoke softly. The 212th knew that the Commander and General were close, but they had never thought that it would have this much of an effect on Kenobi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, he ended up back on </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Negotiator.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Longshot offered as a possible idea. Taking his own idea he commed General Skywalker, who he knew was still aboard the main ship. “General Skywalker- General Skywalker do you read me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments later, Anakin picked up the call. “Longshot? Is everything okay?” He seemed a little confused that Longshot was the one contacting him, and not General Kenobi or Cody. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, have you seen Commander Cody at all recently?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last I saw Cody was when you all left for your mission”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you ask the 501st if they’ve seen him. We seem to have lost track of him. He isn’t picking up his comms and General Kenobi looks...almost scared”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll ask around, but I don’t think he would have come back here without the rest of you.” And with that the conversation was over. Crys and Gearshift helped the General stand, Obi-wan shook himself out of whatever trance he was in, apologized for wasting their time and walked back to the transports.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin hadn’t seen him, none of the 501st had either. Not even Rex. Obi-wan did his best to stay strong and not let his attachments get in the way of the war at hand. He missed Cody, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cody, but he needed to keep his head up to not let anyone know he was attached. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours of waiting became days, days became a week, which turned into multiple weeks. Two and half weeks of missions without Cody, Two and half weeks of no late night chats with his favorite commander. Two and half weeks of Obi-wan holding onto the hope that Cody would turn up. The only ones who did not easily accept the fact that missing meant dead, where Anakin, Ahsoka, the 501st and the 212th. The two battalions had grown quite close, thanks to how often they worked together. Rex and Cody were best big brothers and of the vode could ask for, so they all missed Cody. Anakin began to realize just how close Obi-wan and Cody were whenever he looked at his master. Anakin saw the same sad, distant look he knew he wore whenever Padme was injured. So thankfully not everyone was trying to convince Obi-wan that his dear commander was dead. However the Jedi Council were very quick to add Cody to the list of dead troopers. After week one the Jedi Council put his name on the ‘Declared dead’ list for their records. During week two they mentioned assigning a new commander for Obi-wan. He refused as politely as he could. Only a few days later, Windu paid a visit to Obi-wan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan was in his quarters a lot these days. Meditating, thinking, trying to figure out where his dear commander could be. Windu opened the door without knocking, he stepped inside and did not bother to close the door. Obi-wan noticed the new presence in the room and opened his eyes to see who was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Windu, what can I do for you?” Obi-wan spoke, standing up from his floor, Windu stayed close to the door.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is about your commander-” For a split second Obi-wan had a new spark of hope in his eye, only for Windu to crush it immediately. “- You need to accept that he is dead. I’m assigning you a new Commander who will arrive tomorrow”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need another commander”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your old one is dead, Kenobi”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you really think I’m going to just replace him? That easily?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-wan they were made to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t you dare finish that sentence Windu. I am not in the mood to hear your  rude comments about my men”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not rude, it is fact. A fact you need to accept. They are clones Kenobi, you saw the facilities yourself. They are bred to be warriors, and sometimes they die. Losing CC-2224 was a terrible thing but-” once again Obi-wan cut him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Windu, how dare you say something so disrespectful to me. They are living breathing human beings. They have feelings, personalities, and interests, they are more human than some Jedi I know. Yes I command them, but I also live with them. Each one of them is important to both me and others on board this ship.” Kenobi’s voice was starting to increase his volume, he was losing his cool. Anyone close by could definitely hear what was going on. He didn’t care, saying all of this might even get him in trouble with the council. He didn’t care about that either. “These men have become like family to me, and I know it is against the Jedi code for attachments. But I have spent day and night, month after month with this group. I would not trade any of them for anyone. Do you understand me? Each one of them is important to this team. So how dare you think I’d simply replace their commander, who is most likely the best Commander this war has ever seen, when I know in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>force</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’s out there. Cody is alive out there somewhere and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I will find him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” At this point it was a miracle Obi-wan wasn’t yelling, he loved his boys more than anything, and he would protect and defend them until he died. People in the halls were starting to stare at the generals room, a few among those were Waxer, Boil, and Crys. Three of the men that Obi-wan was talking about.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I will see what the council has to say” Windu had never seen Obi-wan so emotional about something, Besides when he broke the news to the council about Qui-Gon. Windu left the Generals room and headed for the loading dock. Once he was out of ear shot, Obi-wan let out a huge breath that he wasn’t aware he was holding. He closed the door and cried. Obi-wan just cried. He missed Cody so damn much. Of course he was capable of going on without him, but he didn’t want to. He wanted Cody next to him for...well forever. Obi-wan loved his commander. Obi-wan cried over the thought of the council being right, that Cody was gone for good. He cried using all the emotion he’s been building up. He sat on his bed and cried for what seemed like hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his tears began to slow, and his face now dry and tear stained. There was a knock on his door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“General Kenobi?” It was Waxer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan whipped his face on his sleeve, and tried to look as normal as possible, before opening the door. “Waxer, how can I help you” He smiled weakly at the other man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The 212th, wanted to talk to you sir. Would you mind coming down to the barracks with me?” Waxer gave a polite smile and stepped out of the doorway so that the general could leave his room. Obi-wan nodded and stepped out of the room. After the argument he just had, he’d be delighted to see his men. Obi-wan tried to not think about how Cody was normally the one to get him from his room if the men needed him for anything, but apparently Waxer was thinking the same thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This...this feels weird, Usually Cody is the one getting you. You listen to him the most, so we send him” Waxer’s tone was light, but laced with sorrow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true that I listen to him, but I'm not opposed to seeing the rest of your faces. He normally just volunteers first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two chatted idly the rest of the way to the barracks, once arriving Obi-wan saw a sight he never thought he would. Nearly everyone of his men were teary eyed, yet they didn’t look sad or upset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello everyone, are...you all alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Permission to speak freely sir?” Boil asked first, taking a few steps forward towards the general. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Boil. you know you boys don’t need to ask for that.” That comment from Obi-wan made a few troopers in the back choke back some more tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir. Waxer, Crys and I overheard your conversation with General Windu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...I’m sorry you had to hear that”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...I’m glad we did, sir. You always tell us that you care about us like natural borns, and that you would protect us and all that, but hearing it with that much ....” Boil paused trying to think of a word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emotion.” Wazer chimed in. “Sir, hearing you tell off general Windu like that was one of the greatest things I’ve ever seen. You always said you cared, but something about hearing it not being said to us, put it in a better perspective.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did none of you believe me before?” Obi-wan was almost shocked, and frankly a little offended that his boys wouldn’t believe him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s not that we never believed you sir...we just thought you were being nice. Hearing you stand up for each of us, with that much raw emotion- I don’t know it struck a chord in us. We rushed back to tell the others. And I think I speak for everyone when I say that you’re our family too, and we’re the luckiest battalion ever to have a general like you, sir.” Crys spoke up from around the middle of the room. His men were tearing up because they cared about Obi-wan, and they were happy that he was willing to defend them like that. He was their family, just as they were his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...Oh my dears, you all mean the world to me. I will protect each of you till my last breath.” Obi-wan apparently had some left over tears from earlier, because his eyes were threatening to leak again. “I swear to you all, we will get Cody back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-permission to hug...sir?” Waxer looked at the general, sharing the fate of leaking eyes. Obi-wan nodded and pulled him in for a hug, he motioned for everyone to join in. Obi-wan loved Cody more than life itself, but he also loved his battalion, his family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>ner cyar'i aliit…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obi-wan smiled, resting his head on the closet shoulder. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cuun Jetti” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He heard Longshot say, near the outside of their hug circle. The group stayed like that for a few moments, then everyone backed up and dried their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, who's ready to help me find that stubborn commander of ours” Obi-wan said with a confident smile. The vode around him cheered in agreement, and they set to work trying to find their dear commander</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lost and Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cody is lost, but then his family finds him</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everything was black. Cody could hardly see anything, it’s not that the lights were off, it’s because he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Any time Cody tried to move, his whole body hurt. He didn’t know where he was, where the others were, or how badly he had been injured. The only thing he knew was that he was being taken somewhere. He could hear the faint mechanic hum of a ship moving. He hoped he was aboard the transport shit and headed back home to the negotiator. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next time he regained full consciousness, he had been moved into a small dark room. Was it a cell? Was it the medbay with the lights off? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kriff</span>
  </em>
  <span> where was he. Cody had a splitting headache, as well as plenty of wounds covering his body. He hurt so bad he would willingly go to the medbay. He tried to sit up, only to notice that all of his limbs were handcuffed to the bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely not the medbay- unless this was a cruel joke from Helix to get him to stay there.</span>
  </em>
  <span> From his laying down position, he did his best to get a handle on his surroundings. This wasn’t the medical bay, this wasn’t a room he had ever seen before. He had been taken prisoner, no doubt by the separatists who they were just fighting. Cody didn’t have the first clue as to where he was, he just knew he had to get out of this cell. He tried to rank the chains loose, he tried looking around for something close by that could help. Nothing. In the middle of Cody planning an escape route, the door opened. He craned his neck to see who was on the other side. It was the searatist general they had just been fighting, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kriff</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah good, you’re awake” The enemy spoke with a low voice. Cody couldn’t exactly see her, but he knew who it was. General Ra. She was feared among some of the young vod, just because of her obsession with experimenting on the clones. She didn’t see them as people, she saw them as droids who she could take apart and put back together whenever she felt like it. Ra stepped closer to the bedside, now in a better view. Cody could now see her wide grin filled with malice. She held a few tools in her hand, and eagerly looked over the commander. She looked all over him, examining his features. She traced the scar on his face, which made Cody wince. She looked down at his legs then frowned. She snapped her head up and looked toward the door. “Palre! You brought me a broken one! I thought I told you to grab me a healthy one! The broken ones are no fun” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cody could hear a distant male voice and even though he was so far away. Cody knew that he was smirking as he spoke, “Sorry my dear, I know how much you like to be the one to break them- But this one is a commander. He’s a higher rank then any of your other toys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman turned back to Cody with an even more mischievous grin, and not like the ones General Kenobi would make before doing something stupid. No, this grin held the intent to harm. “Oh~ a commander, never had one of those before” Cody was in trouble. “Now lets see what makes it tick” She held up one of her tools, it was covered in blood. Dried blood. Dried blood of his brothers. Cody was in big trouble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cody tried to squirm away from the woman's reach as she pressed her scalpel into his flesh and opened up some cuts. She put pressure on some tender spots to see how hard Cody would wince. Any time he screamed or gave an indication he was in pain, the malicious smile on her face grew. “The problem with these troopers is that they’re clones, it’s not fun digging into the same man every time. Some of them have tattoos or scars- but honestly it makes no difference-” she continued to talk to herself, insulting the commander and all of his brothers every other sentence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After way too many hours, Ra had had her fun for the day and left. She carried out some blood samples and tissue samples she had collected. Once the door closed behind her Cody let out a huge breath. He wanted to cry, he wanted to cry so badly. Everything hurt, his body, his voice, his mind, his pride, everything was in shambles. He wanted to be back on the ship with his dear General and his brothers- his </span>
  <em>
    <span>aliit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. How long had he even been away from them, days maybe- a week at most. He didn’t have the faintest idea where he was, he just knew he had to get out. He looked over to his chained hands and an idea sparked. It would hurt, it would hurt like hell. But right now, his entire body hurt like hell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cody did his best to condense his hand as he pulled out his hand with any strength he had left in him. If Cody would have been any other trooper, they may have bled out and died during the experiment session with General Ra, but not Cody. Cody held onto the hope that his General and his vode would look for him. He held onto the hope that he’d see Obi-wan again. His hand broke free of the chain, breaking two of his knuckles and his hand bloodied. He could still move his thumb and index finger without too much pain. He reached over and snatched a leftover scalpel that Ra had left for next time. Using the scalpel, Cody picked the lock and freed his other hand, then he bent down and freed his legs. He carefully stepped off of the bed and onto the floor. Moving hurt, he was positive that he had at least four if not five broken bones. Helix </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kix were going to kill him. Cody knew he couldn’t stay here, so he carried his broken body around the room. No blaster, No armor, but he found some batcha patches as well as some pain killing injections in a random drawer. He shoved one of the injectors into his neck and placed a patch over his bloodied hand. That would have to do for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Cody went to open the door, he heard too many voices coming from the other side. Of course he couldn’t just walk out the front door of wherever he was, that’d be too easy. He turned and spotted the vents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The vents. Why is it always the </span>
  <em>
    <span>kriffing</span>
  </em>
  <span> vents” he sighed quietly as he hulled his broken body into the ventilation shaft. He just hoped that he was going to correct direction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a few days since Cody’s solo adventure with Ra. Their ship had landed on a planet, and his cell was near the outskirts of their base. He climbed all the way through the vents for nearly a day before making it to safe grounds. From there he ran as much as he could. Now here he was, stranded. No comm, still no blaster or amour, with injuries that were bound to get infected. He still had a few batcha patches left from the cell. But a bandaid can only do so much for a man who is starving with multiple broken bones. He had himself set up in a small cave, he had a fire at night to keep warm, and cover from the weather. During the brighter hours of the day he would walk around to try to find any other life forms. No luck yet. He still didn’t know what planet he was on, or how long he had been gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Days turned into a week, then the weeks multiplied. He was keeping track of his days away and he was up to fourteen. He never gave up hope of seeing Kenobi and his vode, but some days the hope was less than it should be. He hadn’t given up- yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His wounds barely got better, but now he was used to the pain so he could walk without too much agony. He hunted for food, and made daily trips to the nearby river. He was surviving as best he could. He missed his brothers, but most of all he missed his dear general. At night he would lul himself to sleep thinking of memories when the general laughed, how grateful he looked every time Cody gave him back his lightsaber, how passionate he looked when talking about how he cared for the 212th. General Kenobi was </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> general, but Obi-wan was Cody’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>cyar’ika</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’d never tell anyone that, but Cody loved Obi-wan. He loved his smile, his kindness, his way with people, his sarcasm, his eyes, his softness towards those he cared for, how picky he was with his tea, how he would comfort Cody, how much he worried over the commander, even his stubbornness, Cody loved it all. And he missed Obi-wan more than anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During day twenty two of being on his own, Cody set out on his routine of getting water. He left his caved and limped down the hill to find the path to the river. Things were getting quiet, Cody was almost getting used to living here. When he heard something he hadn’t in so very long. Cody heard voices. And not in the “i’m starting to lose my mind” way, actual really living beings. He couldn’t make out any words, but it sounded like they were speaking common. He followed the voices as fast as his legs could carry him. Whoever they were, might be able to help him contact </span>
  <em>
    <span>the Negotiator</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He reached a clearing where he spotted </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His vode.  In the distance he spotted the 212th and his dear general. They seemed to be fighting a swarm of droids. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn clankers” He muttered, moving to hide behind a rock. As much as he wanted to see them. His injured legs would not carry him any farther without stopping for a minute. He watched his vode fight off the droids, they all seemed angry and frustrated. He was about to take notice of who all was there, when a familiar looking silver object landed very close to him. Kenobi’s lightsaber. Cody picked it up, nearly tearing up just by holding it. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Di’kut Jetii”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he looked over the saber with a smile. The general of theirs was always losing his saber. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Cody looked back up, all the droids were gone and the 212th let out cheers, sighs, and other comments that usually came after knocking down the droids. That’s when Cody heard it, the generals voice. The voice that he was so thankfully he had put to memory for these last few weeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Have any of you gentlemen seen my lightsaber? It got knocked out of my hand”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again? General, I thought you got better at keeping track of that thing” Waxer let out a small sigh before turning to the rest of the 212th. “Alright gents, look around for the generals saber” a few of the men chuckled, but everyone began to look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cody mustered up any strength he had left in him, and stood. His legs were still shaky but he needed to move. He was smiling so wide his face hurt, his eyes threatened to leak but he didn’t care. His family had found him at last, but it wouldn’t be Cody without teasing the general a little. “Sir, I swear you need to have a safety strap on this thing. I may not always be there to find it for you” He tried to sound sarcastic, but his smile betrayed him. As he spoke and walked even closer to the group, the 212th slowly turned their attention towards their injured commander.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan’s head snapped in the direction of Cody’s voice, and his eyes went wide. “C...cody…” He spoke, but it was no more than a whisper. Obi-wan looked all over Cody, examining him. He looked worn, tired, and broken. Yet he held the most genuine smile Obi-wan had ever seen. He stepped forward with quick steps and stood in front of the commander. “Cody...my dear Cody is that you..?” Obi-wan knew in his heart that it was, but he didn’t want his mind to play trick on him. Cody just nodded, unable to say anything else in fear of tears coming out of his eyes. Obi-wan put a hand on his face and cupped Cody’s cheek, Cody leaned into it and closed his eyes. The physical contact broke both of them. Obi-wan pulled Cody in for a hug, not too tightly in fear of breaking the poor man, but he did bury his head in Cody’s neck. Cody instantly reciprocated the hug, burying his face in Obi-wan’s hair. They were both crying silently as they held the other. They needed this, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> each other. When Obi-wan pulled out of the hug, he rested his hands on Cody’s arms after drying the commanders eyes for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never stopped looking for you, none of us did.” Obi-wan smiled through the rest of his tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never gave up hope. I knew you’d find me eventually” Cody rested his forehead against Obi-wan’s. “We always have a way of finding each other, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ner cyar’ika jetii” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That we do..</span>
  <em>
    <span>.ner kar'taylir darasuum</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Obi-wan spoke loud enough for only Cody to hear then tilted his head up and placed a small kiss onto Cody’s lips. It was gentel, because he was unsure if this was the right thing to do, or if Cody wanted this. All those doubts went away when Cody put a hand to the back of Obi-wan’s neck and kissed him with a bit more deliberation then Obi-wan had given him, thankfully the passion was returned in full. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other members of the 212th felt like they were intruding on something, but that didn’t stop a few of them from cheering. The cheers and whistling caused Obi-wan to back out of the kiss with a small laugh. “We’ll talk more after you’ve healed. For now, let’s get you home” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that’s the best idea you’ve ever had, general.” Cody smiled, even as Obi-wan dropped his hands from Cody’s sides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-wan chuckled again and turned to the rest of the 212th. “Let’s go home my dears” The 212th cheered loudly. Waxer walked up to his vod and hugged him, which caused everyone else to run over and join in on the group hug. Their favorite stubborn commander was back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cody let out a few weak laughs, “I missed you all too, but I think I actually need to get to the medbay as fast as possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you and what have you done with our commander?” Boil joked as a few others laughed along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m still me, but I’ve had at least four broken bones for the past few weeks- and I’d like to actually do something about it” He looked hurt, he looked like he’d been through hell, yet here he was joking about his injuries like normal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Helix nearly shouted from the outside of the group hug, “Alright everyone step back. Let’s get him back to medical, I am not missing an opportunity where he actually wants to go there.” The group hug dispersed, Waxer helped Cody walk, and off they went.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even as he sat in the medical bay hours later, all patched up and well into the healing process, all he could think was. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ner aliit…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>They had come back for him, they never gave up trying. Boil and Crys told him the tale of Kenobi telling off General Windu, Cody didn’t know whether to cry, laugh or kiss his general the next time he saw him. He decided on all of the above. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cody and General Kenobi’s relationship was only known to those of the 212th. They even refuted any rumors that the 501st would try to start. Their general had protected them, this was them protecting him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody was home and safe. That's all that mattered</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cyar'ika - darling<br/>di'kut jetii - Idiot jedi<br/>alit- family<br/>ner cyar'ika jetii - my darling jedi<br/>ner kar'taylir darasuum - my love<br/>ner aliit - my family</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ner cyar'i aliit - My dear family<br/>Cuun Jetii - Our Jedi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>